The slayers in a Music Video Moment
by Jaylia
Summary: Lina, Amelia and Filia become famous... and wait! Gourry, Zel and Xellos are their bodyguards?!


The Slayers in a music video moment The Slayers in A Music Video Moment 

Filia: ::posing for pictures:: I can't believe that we are so   
famous. ::Starry eyes:: 

Lina: Well of course Lina Inverse, Sorcery Genius, is famous 

Amelia: It's because we work for Justice, Lina-san! 

Lina: Yeah, yeah whatever. Gourry put your back up straight! Look   
tough! 

Gourry: ::Whining:: Lina... why do we have to act as   
bodyguards? ::holds up `No Autographs' sign to some crazed fans:: 

Zelgadis: ::blank face like usual:: What do you have today? A new   
music video? ::holds door open for everybody:: 

Xellos: Sore wa himitsu desu! ::is cut off by Zelgadis shutting the   
door in his face:: 

Amelia: Zelgadis-san! That wasn't nice! 

Filia and Zelgadis: He deserved it. 

Amelia: ::opens door for Xellos:: 

Xellos: Thank you Amelia. 

A big scary voice is heard. Gourry, Zelgadis and Xellos start to have   
shaky knees. 

BSV: LISTEN! I WANT A NEW MUSIC VIDEO FINISHED TODAY! FILIA! GO WORK   
ON THE SONG RIGHT NOW! 

Filia: H-hai! 

BSV: LINA! GO DIRECT EVERYTHING TO BE SET UP! 

Lina: ::grumbles:: Why do I have to listen to you all the time?! 

BSV: BECAUSE I AM THE BIG SCARY VOICE! AMELIA! GO GET THE OUTFITS   
READY! 

Amelia: Hai! 

BSV: NOW GOURRY, ZELGADIS AND XELLOS... 

Gourry, Zel and Xellos: Y-yes? 

BSV: YOU THREE WILL BE IN THE VIDEO! 

GZX: Yes sir! 

BSV: GET TO WORK PEOPLES! ::pauses to catch breath:: 

10:00 AM... 

Filia: ::wearing a tank top and tight pants:: Amelia! Why do I have   
to wear this? 

Amelia: ::wearing princess shirt and shorts:: Because they go with   
the video 

Lina: Why did you make a song like this?! 

Filia: Because it's sweet. 

BSV: TO THE STAGE PEOPLES!!! 

Gourry, Zelgadis and Xellos: ::Wearing swimming trunks:: 

Filia: What is namagomi doing in out music video?! 

BSV: I HAD A VISION… AND IN THAT VISION I KNEW WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO   
WRITE AS THE NEW MUSIC VIDEO'S SONG… SO I FIGURED THEY WOULD DO WELL   
IN THERE ::LAUGHS:: YOU DON'T MIND DO YOU?! 

Filia: N-no sire, Er, sir! 

BSV: GOOD! PLACES PEOPLES! 

The music starts… 

Zelgadis: The hit maker. The playas gon' play. 

Gourry: Them haters gonna hate. Them callers gonna call. 

Xellos: Them ballers gonna ball. Let 'em know 

Scene: -Beach- Filia, Amelia and Lina 

Lina: I, I don't mind 

Gourry: ha 

Lina: What people say or do 

Gourry: nah, nah   


Lina: But I, I do mind what you believe is true. 

Amelia: ::Smiles at Zelgadis:: You are the only one. Getting all my   
love. Cuz what they do… Ain't nothin' new 

Lina, Amelia and Filia: ::playing water football with the guys::   
Playas, they gonna play and haters, they gonna hate. Ballers, they   
gonna ball. Shot callers, they gonna call. That ain't got nothin' to   
do. With me and you. That's the way it is. 

Amelia: That's the way it is. 

Filia: ::looks like talking to Xellos:: So-called friends… Don't   
wanna see me with you. Behind your back, callin' my cell and pager   
too. No matter what they do I will stay true. Only to you. Only to   
you. 

Lina, Amelia and Filia: ::dancing in front of a pavilion:: Playas,   
they gonna play and haters, they gonna hate. Ballers, they gonna   
ball. Shot callers, they gonna call. That ain't got nothin' to do.   
With me and you. That's the way it is. 

Amelia: ::floating on water:: I want you to know 

Filia: ::floating on water:: I want you to know 

Amelia: I'll never let you go 

Filia: I'll never let you go 

Lina and Amelia: ::Standing in front of pavilion with Zel and   
Gourry:: We gotta talk about everything you hear cuz I know that it   
ain't true. 

Amelia: ::floating in water:: You can trust my love and I can trust   
yours too. Our love will be forever, yeah 

Filia: Yeeeeeeeeeah, yeah, yeah, yeah 

Gourry: ::twirling Lina around, big grin:: Little Women… They gon'   
ball shorty.. 

Zelgadis: ::sitting with Amelia underneath pavilion:: They gon' play   
shorty… That's how they do shorty… 

Xellos: ::hugging Filia:: We comin' through shorty… The hit maker   
shorty… 

Lina, Amelia and Filia: ::dancing in front of a pavilion:: Playas,   
they gonna play and haters, they gonna hate. Ballers, they gonna   
ball. Shot callers, they gonna call. That ain't got nothin' to do.   
With me and you. That's the way it is. 

Scene: In work building 

Gourry: Lina… your breasts are really small… 

Xellos: ::Bragging:: You should feel Filia's! Big and   
round! ::motions with hands:: 

Zelgadis: ::blushing:: Amelia's aren't that bad. 

Gourry Zel and Xel look up to see angry girls. 

BSV: OI! NOT IN THE BIULDING! WAIT! LINA! DON'T USE THE MICROPHONE!   
WATCHOUT FOR THE LAMP, FILIA ::CRINGES:: AMELIA! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU   
USE THOSE PUNCHING GLOVES… 

The BSV climbs down from his little studio. 

BSV: Maybe I should stop harassing them… 

Ciepheed: Yes you should, Shabby. 

Author's note: This fan-fiction was inspired by Simone's sister's   
inhuman amount of listening to this song. The characters in this fan-   
fiction don't belong to me and were not severely hurt in the making   
of this fan-fiction. The Song belongs to 3LW (Three Little Women)   
And the characters belong to Hajime Kanazaka (SP?) 

Gourry: Oi… Nurse… could you bring me some more ice for my leg? 

End   



End file.
